Sakura Kissu Neesan
by Servatismaleficum
Summary: Haruhi always tells the truth, there isn't anything to hide. . .BUT SHE HAS A LITTLE SISTER AND EVEN SHE DIDN'T KNOW? Read this story pleasee and review I work hard on it! D: Can two sisters that never met learn to love in so little time?
1. Chapter 1

Shoulder length brown hair was brushed back with a wave of Kairi's hands, exposing almond-shaped violet eyes. The umbrella covered up half of her face as the raindrops pounded down hard upon it. Kairi continued to walk, searching for her big sister. "Bangs keep getting in the way," she pouted as she parted her long bangs down the middle to expose her round face with rosy cheeks. Her long blue and white checkered dress wrapped around her ankles as she took long strides.

Kairi turned her head to the left, as a truck was passing by. She screamed and rammed her back into a wall as mud splashed into the street. Luckily, it had missed her. As soon as she turned, being as clumsy as she is, she tripped and landed in water. "NOW I'M SOAKING WET!" She moaned as she picked herself up, abandoning her umbrella.

The checkered dress, now dragging the ground from being wet, exposed her tiny frame, making her look no more than 8 even though she was 15(She had just turned 15, which makes Haruhi 3 months older than her). The only reason how you could tell that she wasn't 8 was her body build and her bust size. She had come all the way from America to finally meet her sister, she wasn't going to back down now. She stared up at the doors to Ouran Academy. She hadn't studied relentless hours to bump up a grade to be in the same grade as her sister in Japan.

"Hey, who's that girl?" Haruhi asked the rest of the host club, as she peered out the window at a young girl making her way to the door of the Ouran High School. "She looks to be a commoner." Tamaki examined along with Haruhi. "But you don't need to worry about such things, my cute little daughter!" Haruhi gave Tamaki and blank glare as she sighed and shook him off.

"NO DAUGHTER WHY DO YOU TURN AWAY FROM YOUR PAPA?" Tamaki yelled, while moping in a corner. "Ah ha ha you have done it again, Haruhi." The twins, Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison while patting her on the shoulder. Mori glanced down out of the window with Honey sitting on top of his head. "What happened to her dress, Mori-kun?" asked the petite little boy. Kyouya said nothing but merely glanced out over Haruhi's shoulder. "What would bring her here. . ." he finally said aloud.

"Who are you?" Asked a girl whom had answered the door, with two more girls behind her. "Um, my name is Kairi. . .I am looking for Haruhi." The girl's face showed immediate shock and surprise. "Haruhi-kun?! What would he want with a commoner like you?" She then looked her up and down, as she noticed her messy dress. "Um, about the dress, I can explain! You see. . ." The girl cut her off and said. "I'm very sorry but these carpets are expensive and we can't have them dirtied so I will ask you to leave now." Kairi's violet eyes swelled up with tears. She _had_ come all this way for nothing!

"Wonder why she's running off in the rain. . .Where's her umbrella?" Haruhi pondered as she stared out at the departing girl.

"CAIN!" Kairi wept as she came running into the apartment that her and Cain had rented out. Cain was 22 years old and a good friend of her mother's. . .Who was in New York for business at the time. He showed no emotion, but merely asked with a monotone, "Yes, Kairi?" She told him about how she had walked all that way for no reason while pacing the room. Cain's cold silver eyes followed her back and forth as he put his long waist length silver hair in a pony tail. "And you haven't washed or brushed your hair in so long that its starting to become _wavy!_" Kairi added on irritably.

Cain sighed with the same passive look on his face as he stared down at her. "We go back there tomorrow." Kairi looked up at him. "Um. . .You're coming with me?"

"Why not?"

Kairi smiled and tapped her head with the tip of her index finger. Cain rolled his eyes but smiled and did the same thing.

"Cain slow down you are driving too fast!" Kairi screamed as she grabbed onto the car seat for dear life. Cain had finally washed and brushed his hair. It was long, silky and soft. It was gorgeous. He stopped in front of the school. Kairi held in her regurgitation as she stepped out of the car. She was wearing a red ruffled shirt with blue jeans and black flats. Cain was wearing a very expensive business suit with shades to cover up his silver eyes.

They did not knock on the door, Cain merely opened the door and stepped in as Kairi followed close behind. "Excuse me," He asked one of the girls standing outside of a music room. "Could you tell me where Fujioka Haruhi is?" The girl was too shocked to say anything, but merely pointed in the music room behind her. Cain nodded, opened the doors and beckoned Kairi forward.

"Oh Tamaki-senpai!!" Kairi heard about five girls squeal, she turned to see a blonde boy with eyes violet like hers standing over the ladies with a dreamy expression on his face. Entranced by his beauty, she turned a faint pink before she rammed into something hard. She looked up to see a tall boy, maybe a senior, staring down at her with an expressionless look on his face. "Mori-senpai, what is it?" A little short boy who looked like a little kid asked while carrying a bunny. "Aw you are so cute!" Kairi squealed as she picked him up. "Hello, I'm Honey, who are you?" He asked Kairi. She stopped.

"I'm looking for Fujioka Haruhi. . .Do you know where she is?" Kairi asked. "YOU KNOW THAT HARUHI IS A GIRL?" Two twins and Tamaki shouted. "Um. . .Yes. . .She's my big sister."

(A/N: I am sorry this chapter is so boring D: And possibly short, but this is just the beginning, the introduction. . .I promise to make it better as it progresses along. 有難うございます

じゃあね

[Romanji translations-arigatou gozaimasu

jaa ne

English translations- Thank you

See ya.

Haruhi is only three months older than her little sister. I will explain how in the next chapter. Haruhi is 15. If you pay attention to the story line as they talk. )


	2. Meeting Ryouji

edit

Thanks to dealuvsanime she/he proved my theory correct!! Like I thought at first, Haruhi is 16 years old, so that makes Kairi 16 years old as she just turned 16 the day before she left to go search for Haruhi. I'm sorry about the typo error in the first one! '' Well I hope you like it.

_YOU KNOW HARUHI'S A GIRL?_

_Um. . .Yeah. . .She's my big sister. . ._

_o.O;;_

"HARUHI! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YOUR FATHER?" Tamaki yelled at Haruhi. Haruhi gave him a look of confusion and annoyance at the same time. "What are you on about, _this_ time, Tamaki-senpai?" She asked. "THIS!" He said as he pointed at Kairi. Kairi bit at his finger, whom yelped and pulled his finger away. "TO THE 3RD MUSIC ROOM!" Tamaki stated. "Mori!" Mori then picked up Haruhi and Kairi as the rest of the host club ran after them. Cain sighed, pushed himself off the wall and slowly followed.

Mori sat Haruhi and Kairi down together on the couch. "Who's this?" Haruhi asked. "You're Haruhi?" Kairi asked. "Yeah. . .Who are you?" Kairi smiled big and locked Haruhi in a bear hug. "YOU'RE MY NEESAN HARUHI, DEAR!" Haruhi pushed Kairi off as she scooted to the other side of the room. "You can't be my little sister. . .My mother only had me!" Kairi coughed and said, "But you don't know what daddy had!! I heard he's an okama, is that true?" Haruhi's mouth opened wide as an eyebrow twitched.

"OH HARUHI, IT IS YOUR SISTER I CAN SEE THE RESEMBLANCE!" Tamaki stated as he examined Kairi. "You two are both so cute!!" Kairi turned a bright shade of pink again before growing quiet. "I won't believe you until you have proof, I'm going home." Haruhi said as she began to walk off. "Tie her up!"

There were a couple minutes of shouting and struggling before Haruhi was tied up in a chair. The host club introduced themselves to Kairi and Cain as Kairi wrote their names down to remember them. "So tell us _how_ Haruhi is your sister." Kyouya demanded as he typed away on his laptop, looking up at her.

"Well. . .Haruhi's mother and father were together for a while, but split up for a bit. . .That's when he met my mother, about a month into their relationship they began to grow apart. . .That's when Haruhi's mother called and told father about her being pregnant with his baby, so he left my mother. Two months after that she became pregnant with me and never let my father in on it until 8 years after." No one in the host club said anything for about five minutes.

"I still don't believe you!" Haruhi huffed. As soon as Kairi opened her mouth she heard an excessive amount of laughing underneath. A girl popped up from a powered machine. "Oh, such a brilliant plot! The long-lost sister of Haruhi has finally arrived after so many years of sworn to secrecy by her mother's bitterness!! She tries to get to know Haruhi and love her until Haruhi shuns her away so occasionally that she becomes cold and plans her revenge!!"

"This is an Otaku, isn't it?" Kairi asked, pointing at Renge. "Yes. . .Renge. . .Is an Otaku." Kairi told her that her storyline was all messed up and to continue writing children's books, which offended Renge back into the ground. "I want to meet papa!" Haruhi's lip started to twitch before she said "Forget it."

In the end, all of the host club ended up going to Haruhi's apartment. "Hey dad, I'm home!" Haruhi called. "Oh, Haruhi!" Haruhi and Kairi's dad came out to hug Haruhi. "I brought a package. . ." Haruhi said, pointing at Kairi. "Is this. . .Kairi?" He asked while examining her. "Yes! Are you daddy the okama?! I love okamas!"

"Oh I finally get to see my baby girl!" He half-sang as he hugged Kairi. Haruhi fell over, she couldn't believe she had a sister. "Dad." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Why did you never tell me?" Haruhi asked Ryouji. "I guess the thought. . .Slipped my mind! Oh that's right, I was supposed to tell you she was coming today and would be a member of your school!" Haruhi's jaw dropped. "YOU FORGET TO TELL ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"Oh Haruhi, your angry face is so cute! Please forgive daddy!" Ranka said, embracing his daughter. "Hey. . .Kairi," Cain whispered, "I'm going home. . .You know your way." He then silently excused himself from sight. "Where did that guy you were with go?" Hikaru asked. Kairi played as if she didn't hear him, but merely had a confused look on her face as her violet eyes scoped out the apartment. "OH, KAIRI!" Ranka said, embracing her. "I finally meet my daughter! You are also very cute!" Kairi put one finger in her mouth as she observed the situation. "I'M GOING TO BE A HOST CLUB MEMBER, SO I CAN BE CLOSER TO HARUHI!" She then hugged Haruhi.

"Eh. . .NANI?! IIE! IIE!" Haruhi shouted. "Awe, Haru-chan. . .Why don't you want me to be your little sister?" Kairi asked with a puppy dog pout. Haruhi sighed. "But the host club is only for boys. . .And I have a debt to pay off, so that's the only reason I'm in there." Kairi took a pair of scissors and placed it against her long brown hair. "I will cut my hair shorter then and say that I am a boy and I can help you pay of your debt!"

"There's no need for that," Kyouya said as he took the scissors from Kairi. The host club all had a meeting, leaving out Haruhi as they discussed the matter. "You can be a member of the host club! Your job is too look cute and be our show girl!" Tamaki said. "My precious Kairi a show girl?" Ryouji shouted while pulling on Tamaki's cheeks viciously. "It's okay. . .Dad. . .I don't mind being a show girl if I get to be with Haruhi!" Ryouji turned around and hugged both Haruhi and Kairi. "My two beautiful daughters are so sweet!" _This guy is an idiot. . ._Kairi thought with a tired look on her face.

(A/N: I don't like this chapter much either. XD Hopefully it gets better as it progresses. . .I've just not been feeling too well emotionally lately, which affects my writing. . .I'm trying to lean toward Kairi and Kyouya getting together. . .Anyone have any suggestions of how I could do that? ' - '??

Also, I like the idea of Tamaki and Haruhi getting together But if anyone has an idea for that as well, then maybe you could tell me?

有難うございます

作用なら

Romanji: Arigatou Gozaimasu

Sayounara

English: Thank you very much

Goodbye)


	3. Dreams

_I keep having these. . .Dreams. . .And you're always in them. . .But I don't know you too well. . ._

"Kairi? Wake up. . .Hey. . .We're going to be late for school. . ." Haruhi said while shaking her little sister out of bed. Kairi kicked Haruhi in the stomach unconsciously as she sat up. She yawned and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?" Haruhi sighed while dusting off her suit. "It doesn't matter, we're going to be late if you aren't ready in 15 minutes."

Kairi rushed into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. As she washed her face she stared at herself in the mirror. _He showed up again. . ._She told herself as she twisted her nightgown in her hands._ Why does it make me so sad. . .?_ She couldn't answer her question. . .But she wished she could.

"Hey, Kairi. . .Are you going to talk. . .It isn't like you to be quiet for _this_ long," Kaoru asked while poking Kairi in the stomach. Normally she would squeal, but she was too lost into her thoughts to care anymore. "Leave her alone," Haruhi said, slapping Kaoru's hand away. Kaoru waved his hand as he walked to stand next to Hikaru.

"Kaoru. . .Does it hurt?" Hikaru asked as he took Kaoru's hand into his own. "Not. . .Anymore Hikaru." Kaoru blushed. The two embraced each other. "Good, if you are hurt I'm hurt, Kaoru."

"Oh, Hikaru." All the girls surrounding them squealed. "Forbidden brotherly love!" Haruhi sighed as she shook the two off of her. "Haruhi!! How is my daughter doing?" Tamaki asked as he wrapped one arm around her shoulder. "Oh. . .Tamaki-senpai. . .I'm okay I guess. . .Why do you ask?"

"Tomorrow we will be going on a cruise!" _I can imagine it now,_ Tamaki said to himself, _"Oh, Tamaki-senpai. . .I don't feel too well"_

"_Haruhi, don't worry you will always feel well so as long as I am protecting you." And then she will embrace me. . ._ "Eh. . .What's he doing?" Haruhi asked as Tamaki talked to himself, making weird gestures. Kyouya replied, "Probably making up a plot that will never work for tomorrow's cruise."

Kyouya fixed his glasses and peered over to see Kairi sitting alone by the window with a blank look on her face. "KAIRI-CHAN!" Honey called as he sat in Kairi's lap. Kairi put on a fake smile, _always fake. . ._She thought gloomily as she asked him cheerfully, "What is it Honey-senpai?"

"I made you this cake. I made Haruhi one too! I made you this chocolate one. Are you okay, Kai-Chan? You don't seem well." Kairi smiled again. "Of course, don't be silly Honey-senpai!" She took the cake from him as he walked away, Mori by his side.

"You can't going around looking like that," Kyouya stated as he neared Kairi. Kairi sighed and smiled up at him. "Like what?" Kyouya pushed back his glasses, "That gloomy look on your face, even now you're about to break." Kairi didn't reply back to his statement, but turned her back on him and continued to peer out of the window. "Tomorrow the Host Club will be going on a Cruise with special VIP guests coming with us. . . If you are going to act that way, I suggest you not come."

Kairi turned back around and looked Kyouya up and down. "I will come," she told him, "with a perfect Host Club attitude: Fake." She took what Kyouya said offensively considering she was in a mood swing. "F-FAKE?" Tamaki shouted, holding on to Kairi's shoulders. Kairi glared down at him before shaking him off her shoulders. Tamaki ran to sulk into a corner from being wounded.

_Why does it make me so sad to see you in my dreams. . ._

Kairi pulled her legs up against her chest, wrapped her arms around her knees and cried. "What's with her, Haruhi?" The twins asked at the same time in a monotone. "I don't know. . .She probably misses her mom or something, it has been 2 weeks now."

(A/N: Yeah yeah, I know boring chapter again, ne ne. . .

If anyone has an idea of how Kairi and Kyouya can get together, let me know

Also about Haruhi and Tamaki. Maybe on the cruise or something, ne:3

well,

有難うございます

みんなー三台好き

作用なら

Romanji: Arigatou Gozaimasu

Minna-san daisuki

Sayounara

English: Thank You

I love you all

Good bye )


End file.
